


A Day at the Beach

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Lincoln gets stung by a jellyfish while on a family trip to the beach. Luckily, Lana is eager to help
Relationships: Lana Loud/Lincoln Loud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Day at the Beach

'Ah, the beach.' Lincoln thought calmly to himself as he let his mind wander.

The cool, wet blanket that was the ocean he was laying on slowly rocked him comfortably. The sun shone brightly above him, Lincoln giving in to the warmth.

"There's nothing better than this" He said softly to himself, his ears barely underwater to drown out the noise his sisters were making.

The Loud family hardly takes trips, but when they do Lincoln makes sure to make the most out of it. The beach isn't exactly the first choice he'd pick but it was something regardless.

"MMMGGFFFFF!" Lincoln barely heard. He kicked in place, this time his lower body being submerged in the water.

"What?!" Lincoln shouted back to the shore.

"I said don't go out too far!" Rita yelled at Lincoln from the comfort of her beach towel.

"Yeah, there could be creatures out there!" Lori yelled out mockingly.

"Pfft, whatever." Lincoln said.

If he was going to be out on the beach, he was going to spend as much time as he could in the water, and Lori wasn't going to scare him this time. Lincoln kicked in the water, propelling himself forward as he swam in circles.

"Kids! Thirty minute warning!" Lynn Sr. yelled out. Lincoln sighed, as he began swimming towards the shore.

'Might as well get caught up on reading while I dry off.'

Before he got a chance to get to shore, a sudden wave took Lincoln by surprise, crashing down on him as it made his swim to shore a lot faster. A sudden, sharp pain was felt on his foot, stinging as he yelled "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Rita immediately ran over to Lincoln, "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" 

Rita propped Lincoln up, her hand on his back. Lincoln winced in pain, pointing to his foot. It seemed to be red compared to the rest of his body.

"Oh, honey! I think you got stung by a jellyfish!" Rita said calmly.

"W-what?" His foot still twitched as he tried getting up.

Lincoln hopped in place on one foot. Lynn Sr. came over, a hand behind his back.

"You know what you gotta do, don't you sport?"

"What?" 

"You gotta pee on that to make it better!" 

"Huh?" Lincoln's face showed disgust and disbelief.

"Haha, I'm just kidding. Here ya go." Lynn Sr. gave Lincoln a small first aid kit.

"Just use some of these ointments and you'll be feeling good in no time. It doesn't look like a terrible sting."

Lincoln laughed meekly, hopping on one foot. He quickly hopped off to the bathrooms, being careful not to apply too much pressure to his foot.

Lincoln got to the bathrooms. Unsurprisingly, nobody was here. Lynn Sr. made it a point to never go to the beach where it's crowded for a few reasons. One of the main reasons being he doesn't want boys gawking at his girls.

Lincoln painfully made his way to the shower area inside the small bathroom building. He laid down on the floor and barely managed to begin rumaging through the first aid kit before he was interrupted.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Lana yelled out.

"AGH!" What are you doing here?" Lincoln yelled out.

"I heard you got stung by a jellyfish!" Lana said, unable to contain her smile.

"Yeah, I did. I'm just gonna put some..." 

"Oooh! Let me do it! Please, Lincoln!" she pleaded.

Lincoln looked confused, "You wanna put some ointment on my foot?" 

"Huh? No! Let me pee on your leg!" Lana yelled out excitedly.

"Ew. Gross! No way, Lana!" Lincoln yelled out, turning his back on her.

Lana immediately jumped into his view, "Come on! I called dibs every time we leave to the beach!" 

"I'm not gonna let you do that. It's gross!" Lincoln yelled out.

"Come on, Linc! I've always wanted to do that and nobody else has ever gotten stung by a jellyfish! Pleeeeaaaase!" 

The puppy dog eyes came next, Lana on her knees. Lincoln sighed, unable to break free from her hold.

"Peeing on a sting isn't even proven to work!" Lincoln tried fighting back.

"How do you know if you've never tried it!" 

"Ugh, then how about I just pee on my own foot?" Lincoln asked.

"No way. I'm the one who's gotta do it."

Lincoln found no other way out of this, Lana still begging with her eyes. Defeated, he put the first aid kit aside, extending his leg.

With a sigh, he said "Ok then. Just make it quick."

"Yay!" Lana yelled out, putting her hands on the swollen foot.

"YEOWCH!" Lincoln yelled out.

Lana wasn't grabbing on to it hard but it still hurt. After Lana was finished examining the foot, she got up, popping off the two buttons from her overalls.

Lincoln blushed, immediately covering his eyes. "W-w-w-what are you doing, Lana?!" he yelled out.

"What? This is a onsie, and I have to take it off to pee." she said calmly.

Lincoln nearly fell on his back, unable to hold himself up with only one arm. The throbbing foot wasn't really helping either.

Taking a deep breath, he placed both hands behind him to support himself. In front of him, Lana presented herself, fully nude, her hat and bathing suit off to the side. She had perky, pink nipples, pointy from being in the cold water. Her slit shone in the bathroom light, Lana bending her knees to get a good angle.

Lincoln tried to avert his gaze but couldn't help but to keep looking at her. Lana's bum hovered right above his foot, getting ready to do the deed.

She bent her knees, opening her legs wide, Lincoln getting a perfect, up close view of her opening. Lincoln's pain went elsewhere, as his pants pitched a tent. He squirmed, trying to hid it as his legs bent inward, Lincoln sitting up straight.

"Hey! What gives? Now you messed me all up!" Lana complained.

"S-sorry.. it's just that..." Lincoln couldn't quite find the words.

"Come on. Let's get this over with already!" 

Lincoln sighed, shuddering as he extended his legs once more. This time he sat up straight, his foot making it too painful to keep sitting upright as he kept shaking.

"Come on, Lincoln. Just relax and sit back."

Lincoln gulped as he layed down on the floor. Lana noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Huh? What's that?" Lana asked.

"D-don't worry about that. Just finish up what you're gonna do." Lincoln said.

"No way! I wanna know!" Lana said.

Ugh... there's just no getting out of this, is there?

"It's just a thing boys have that girls don't, ok?" Lincoln said quickly.

"I wanna see!" Lana said as she slowly climbed up on pelvis, kneeling and sitting right in front of his tent.

Lincoln gulped as Lana began pulling down his shorts, his fully erect member showing.

"Woah! Do all boys have this?" Lana asked in awe.

"Y-yeah..." Lincoln simply said. A sudden jolt of pleasure coursed through him; Lana had grabbed on to his cock.

"Agh!" Lincoln said, wincing.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Does it hurt?" Lana said.

"N-no... it actually feels... good." 

"Really?" Lana asked.

Her curiosity kept getting the better of her. Lana's hand, still firmly gripping Lincoln's member, began moving up and down.

"H-how about this?" Lana asked, a little less confident in her voice.

"I-it... it feels good..." Lincoln gasped, his breathing suddenly rising.

Lana wasn't sure what she was doing, but seeing Lincoln suddenly in pleasure made her body temperature rise. Her legs began trembling, ever so slightly, before she even noticed her own breathing was increased. Lana used both of her hands now, as she got closer to his cock.

She rubbed her own slit against Lincoln's cock, shaking with every movement as Lincoln came close to climax. Lincoln erupted, his cum spraying on Lana's stomach.

"Woah!" Lana yelled out in amazement at this new, sticky substance. "What is it?" 

Lincoln didn't really feel like giving Lana a biology lecture; heck he hardly knew himself. The only thing he really knew was from the videos he's seen during the very few private times he gets to himself. Plus she was only 6 years old.

"I-it's my love juice... We release it when we feel really good." Lincoln said quickly.

"Hmm..." Lana thought to herself, her legs still trembling.

"Do I have some too? I-I started to feel really weird..." She looked shyly down at her crotch, blushing.

Lincoln sighed. "Want me to help you too?"

"Y-yeah!" Lana yelled out excitedly.

Lincoln motioned for Lana to get up, doing exactly as she was told.

"Come over here." Lincoln said, motioning to come closer.

"This is weird..." Lana said as she sat right on Lincoln's face.

"Don't you wanna feel good?" Lincoln was barely able to say, muffled by Lana's slit.

Lana shook and trembled, the vibrations from his voice being too much for her to bear.

"Uh huh..." Lana said, breathing heavily.

Lincoln immediately got to work, his tongue sticking out slowly, giving her pussy a slow, long lick. Lana moaned out, trying her hardest to keep the noise down. Lincoln continued his assault, licking and teasing her entrance by prodding inward. With every lick, Lana clenched tighter. Her arms wrapped around Lincoln's head for balance, inadvertenly forcing Lincoln deeper into her.

Lana's breathing intensified, Lincoln using his arms to grab on to Lana's perfect butt, squeezing and pushing to his heart's content. With a gasp and a moan, Lana trembled, releasing her juicing all over Lincoln's face. She could barely move, as she lost her balance, and fell on the floor.

Both of the kids stayed laying down for a bit, Lincoln wiping off Lana's juices from his face. Lana managed to catch her breath, getting herself up.

"That... that was really fun." She gasped out.

Lincoln smiled, "Yeah..." 

Lana turned to face Lincoln, "Is there... is there any more we can do like that?" 

Lincoln gulped, knowing full well what continuing meant.

"I... ummm...." he said, scratching his head.

"You're not saying no! Just tell me already!" 

Lincoln sighed. He may as well just get on with it; After all, they've already taken things too far. What's a little bit further?

After a brief explanation of the videos he's seen, Lana seemed even more curious than ever.

"I wanna try that too!" 

Lincoln sighed and nodded, motioning for Lana to get into the position. She eagerly got up, her butt looming over Lincoln's erect member.

They were both trembling with excitement, Lincoln not even noticing his smile.

Lana took a deep breath, slowly getting down. Her slit was still wet, Lincoln probing and teasing Lana's entrance. Lana shivered, letting out a small moan before she was even penetrated.

With a thrust, Lincoln entered Lana with ease, Lana letting out a small shriek. She caught herself, her hands landing on Lincoln's chest. Squirming in place, Lana managed to find a comfortable position before exhaling.

Lincoln moved his hips upward, Lana moaning and shivering. With what little strength she had, she managed to bounce, matching Lincoln's rhythm. Lincoln grabbed on to her waist, massaging them as she moved up and down.

"I-it... it feels so good!" Lana managed to scream out.

Lincoln felt the climax coming, as he released his seed deep into his 6 year old sister's pussy. Lana trembled, her juices mixing with Lincoln's. Both of them exhaled, trying to catch their breath, Lana falling forward on Lincoln's stomach.

Her face stopped just short of Lincoln's; he could feel her breath on his lips and vice versa.

Lana slowly inched her mouth forward, unsure of this feeling, locking lips with Lincoln. They made out for a few minutes, breaking their kiss as they finally got their strength back.

Lana got up, finding her clothes.

"That was fun, Linc. We should definitely do it again, and more often." she said.

"Lana, you CAN NOT tell anyone what we did." Lincoln said, worriedly.

Lana giggled, "I know. It felt like one of those secret things."

"I guess I'll pee on you some other time." Lana said, her clothes finally put on.

She made her way out the door and she was gone.

Lincoln looked at his foot; oh yeah. He got stung by a jellyfish. With the first aid kit, he applied ointment, getting up a few minutes after the application. It didn't hurt as bad anymore.

He made his way to the exit, smirking.

"I guess I can also have fun at home too, now."


End file.
